Ash's Birthday Party (Part 2)
by MetekinGiant
Summary: Part 2 of "Ash's Birthday Party". Reviews appreciated. OC x OC and Pearlshipping (Ash x Dawn) Enjoy ;)


**In Selina's POV**

After Ash had gotten all of his gifts, Dawn brought out a chocolate birthday cake, with 15 candles in it. Dusk, Alex and I began singing, "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Ash! Happy Birthday to you!"

"…And you smell like one too!" finished Alex, happy with his pun. Ash chuckled. "Again, thanks, you guys." Dusk and I nodded and smiled, while Alex still giggled. "It's OK, Ashy. You deserve it," said Dawn, hugging a seated Ash. I clasped my hands together and smiled, "Aw!" As Dawn and Ash finished the moment with a kiss, I noticed Dusk edging closer to me, slowly. I ignored it, suddenly thinking of a brilliant present for Ash.

"Ash, Dawn told me that you love to battle," I said. "So, how about a battle with me? As your Birthday gift?" Ash's face lit up incredibly fast. "Great idea, Selina!" remarked Ash, who was now standing. Ash pulled Dawn to him, hugging her and said, "But how about a tag battle? I want to battle with Dawn." I smiled, grabbing Dusk, who was conveniently still trying to ebb closer, and said, "Then Dusk's my tag partner!" Alex frowned, "What am I, chopped liver? I guess I can referee, but…" "Great!" Ash interrupted, obviously psyched up. "Let's battle!"

We walked outside to Dawn's backyard, where she had a small field, perfect for battling. I looked into my bag, thinking about which Pokemon to use. I currently had a Piplup, a Bellossom, an Umbreon and an Espeon. Because Dawn would probably use her Piplup, I thought to use Bellossom. I grabbed Bellossom's Pokeball and zipped up my bag. "What Pokemon are you going to use, Dusk?" He pulled out an Ultra ball and said, "My trusty Riolu, of course." I smiled. Dusk and I stepped onto the battlefield, where an excited Ash and Dawn were already waiting. "Riolu, let's battle!" Dusk shouted, throwing his Ultra ball. A Riolu appeared in front of us. I shouted, "Bellossom, you're up!" Bellossom appeared next to Riolu. They fist-bumped and turned to Ash and Dawn, waiting for their Pokemon. Ash looked at the yellow mouse Pokemon on his shoulder and said, "You ready, buddy?" "Pika pi!" was Pikachu's response. Piplup ran our onto the battlefield next to Pikachu. "OK, then, Piplup. Spotlight!" Alex announced loudly, "Pikachu and Piplup vs Riolu and Bellossom! Battle begin!"

"OK, Bellossom, use Petal Dance on Piplup!" I yelled. Bellossom twirled on the spot as pink leaves appeared around it. Bellossom suddenly stopped spinning and threw her arms forward, pointing at Piplup. The leaves rushed at Piplup, until Dawn yelled to Piplup, "Piplup, use Peck on the leaves!" Ash helped her out by saying to Pikachu, "Pikachu, help Piplup by using Iron Tail and hitting the leaves!" Pikachu and Piplup were hitting the leaves, and I watched them explode and sparkle as they fluttered to the ground, surrounding Pikachu and Piplup in sparkles. "Beautiful…" I said. "Good thing this isn't a contest, Selina!" yelled out Dawn. I smiled. Dawn and I had previously competed against each other during Contests. I finally beat her in the Battle round at the Solaceon Town Contest. At the time, Dawn was Top Coordinator, and was just competing for fun.

As I was stuck in thought, I heard Dusk yell, "Riolu, now that they're close, hit them both with Vacuum Wave!" Riolu leapt up into the air and spun around, much like Bellossom's Petal Dance, creating a tornado. Both Piplup and Pikachu were being dragged into the tornado. Ash and Dawn gasped in unison. I felt like I could show off my Contest skill during this attack, so I ordered, "Bellossom, use Stun Spore and aim for the bottom of the tornado!" Bellossom shot a barrage of glowing particles at the tornado. The particles got sucked up from the bottom of the tornado and followed the current of air all the way to the top, where they glowed bright yellow. The tornado was now a massive, glowing whirlwind of electricity. Eventually, Riolu threw the tornado back to Ash and Dawn's feet, where it dispersed. Pikachu and Piplup had fainted, with small jolts of electricity bouncing off of their bodies, showing signs of paralysation. "Piplup and Pikachu are unable to battle, so that means Riolu and Bellossom win! The victors are Dusk and Selina, also known as 'The Power Couple!'" I ignored Alex's remark and reached into my bag and grabbed two Revives and two Full Restores. I chucked one of each to Dusk and said, "You help Pikachu. I'll get Piplup." We rushed over to the fainted pokemon and revived them. Ash and Dawn jogged over to us. "Thanks, you two. Great battle!" I looked up and smiled. I didn't have too much battling experience, so it felt great to be complimented on it. I glanced over at Dusk, who was high-fiving Riolu and Bellossom. Dusk had such a good connection with Pokemon. I was always impressed with how quickly he could become friends with _any _Pokemon. He looked over at me and beamed. Alex walked over to us and said, "That was a great battle, you guys!" Something triggered in my memory and I got up and punched him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked, hurt. "That little 'Power Couple' remark, Alex," I responded. "Oh, you heard that…" Alex said jokingly. "Heard what?" asked Dusk, who obviously hadn't heard what Alex said at the end of the battle. "Nothing!" I quickly cheeped.

Part 3 coming soon, Reviews appreciated!


End file.
